Kitchen Knife
The Kitchen Knife (simply known as the Knife) is a melee weapon that appears in the Hitman series. It can be used for close-quarter combat and stealth kills. In Hitman: Blood Money, Hitman: Absolution and HITMAN™, it is also used as a throwing weapon. Hitman: Codename 47 Description Gameplay-wise, the kitchen knife has exactly the same move-set as other short-bladed weapons, such as the Pentagon Knife, including stabbing and throat slitting. It may come in handy since it is available in most levels that have a kitchen. Locations *'The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant' - Can be found in the kitchen of the restaurant. This knife is bugged, and if holstered, will vanish entirely. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Can be found in the kitchen. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Found in the kitchen. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Description The kitchen knife functions quite similar to the knife found in Hitman: Codename 47. Locations *'The Gontranno Sanctuary' - Inside the parcel that you find. *'Anathema' - In the kitchen. *'Invitation to a Party' - Found in the lower levels of the building where the chef is. *'Tracking Hayamoto' - In the room where the fugu fish resides. Hitman: Contracts Description In Hitman: Contracts, the kitchen knife gains additional animations for stealth kills. Additionally, you can use kitchen knife to get rid of small animals such as dogs without wasting ammunition. Locations *'Asylum Aftermath' - Found on a patient butchering a No. 48 clone and on the second floor. *'The Meat King's Party' - Found almost everywhere. *'Rendezvous in Rotterdam' - Various places in the basement. *'Deadly Cargo' - In the galley of the ship and the kitchen in the police station. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Stuck in the wall at the murder scene in room 109. *'The Seafood Massacre' - Either with the chef in the kitchen or nearby him. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Used by a chef in the kitchen. Hitman: Blood Money Description In Hitman: Blood Money, the functionality of the kitchen knife mimics that of Hitman: Contracts. As Blood Money introduced the ability to throw items, the knife could be used to kill characters at a distance via the normal throwing controls. As with all other thrown objects it can act as a distraction. Locations *'Death of a Showman' - In the room with two gangsters snorting cocaine, stuck on the closet door. *'A Vintage Year' - In the first floor kitchen of the Hacienda. *'A New Life' - In the kitchen of the target's house. Multiple people patrol this area. *'The Murder of Crows' - The cook in the kitchen of the Blues Oyster and the Latin Fever carries one. *'You Better Watch Out…' - In the party floor's kitchen. A drunk man dressed as Santa Claus and a guard pass by the area. There are multiple knives there. *'Death on the Mississippi' - Restaurant Deck, in the kitchen with the cake for Muldoon. *'Amendment XXV' - In the East Wing's kitchen. The knife is found on the counter. *'Requiem' - In the tool shed, southeast of the church. Hitman: Absolution Description In Hitman: Absolution the knife acquired additional functionality. Stealth kills made using the knife are relatively quiet in comparison to a gunshot, however, if another NPC is close to the one being killed, they may hear a struggle and investigate. Similarly, if an NPC is killed using a knife, a blood pool will be left at the location of the action; other NPCs will become suspicious after being discovered. Additionally, because of the new melee weapon system expansion, the knife can be thrown and subsequently retrieved and used multiple times. As in Hitman: Blood Money thrown knives can distract guards and kill them. Locations *'A Personal Contract' - In Mansion Ground Floor, in the kitchen. *'The King of Chinatown' - In Chinatown Square, carried by market vendors. *'Terminus' - In Terminus Hotel, on a crate near the middle of the storage room west of the main elevator in the basement; on the counter inside the small room just north of the front desk. In Upper Floors, on the floor by the bed within the crime scene room. *'Run For Your Life' - In Shangri-La, immediately to the right on a counter when entering the segment. *'Rosewood' - In Orphanage Halls, in a room on the top floor; on a desk in the room near the cafeteria, near one of the fuse locations. In Central Heating, on a box in the hallway; on a table in the first room. *'Shaving Lenny' - In Streets of Hope, inside the donut shop; upstairs of main garage; and in the break room above the main garage. *'Dexter Industries' - In Factory Compound, on top of a microwave in the trucker break building to the right after crossing the bridge. *'Death Factory' - In Decontamination, on the table next to the stripper at Carl's surprise birthday party. *'Fight Night' - In Patriot's Hangar, outside the trailer under the awning, stuck in a cutting board. *'Skurky's Law' - In Holding Cells, on the floor in the small room with the officer talking on the phone, to the right after opening the cell gate. *'Operation Sledgehammer' - In Hope Fair, on several food stands. *'Blackwater Park' - In Blackwater Park, in the basement. HITMAN™ Description :"A kitchen knife. Deadly in close combat or when thrown. Unsuspicious when carried by kitchen staff." The knife functions similarly to the one in Absolution, you can use it as a melee weapon to silently kill targets from behind or throw it to execute targets from afar. Locations *'The Showstopper' There are two knives in the basement. One is located inside the kitchen, which is the most south western room, lying on top of the bench along the southern wall. There is also one inside the lunch room, which is the most eastern room with entrances both into the northern and southern corridors, lying on top of the bench along the eastern wall. On the ground floor you can find as many as three kitchen knives inside the kitchen itself, which is the room to the west of the large northern room (bar area). There is also one in the bar room as well, lying on the north side of the small area in between the bar disk and the door leading to the kitchen. The only knife outside of Palais de Walewska can be found in the area just east of the south western shed on the outskirts of the palace, just south of the stairs which leads down to the basement. The only knife on the second floor is located in the most south western room of the floor where there are stairs going down and there are NPC staff who are preparing food. Locmaptss Kitchen Knife.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Kitchen Knife-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Kitchen Knife-2.png|Level 2 *[[World of Tomorrow|'World of Tomorrow']]' '- In the butcher's shop, in the ice saloon, in the kitchen area of Caruso's Villa Gallery Kitchen knife1.jpg|Kitchen Knife in Hitman: Contracts]]. Kitchen_Knife.jpg|Kitchen Knife in Hitman: Blood Money. Knife.png|Knife in Hitman: Absolution. Trivia * There has been some sort of knife-like weapon in every Hitman game. * If 'locked-on' to a target when throwing the knife, the knife will always kill them, even if it has to pass through walls and other obstacles. (in Hitman: Absolution & HITMAN™) Category:Throwable weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons